Team Wolfstar
by DobbyRocksSocks
Summary: Part of the Team Series. A collection of ten Wolfstar Stories. Individual warnings will be at the top of the chapters. 1. Reporter!Remus QuidditchStar!Sirius AU.


**Disclaimer - I own nothing you recognise.**

 **Written for the Every Wolf Deserves A Star Competiton using the prompts - Burn, Key and Quidditch Match. Also using the Bonus Prompts - "Is there an off button to your mouth?", Doorbell, Zipper and Ice Cream.**

 **Also written for;**

 **Easter Egg Hunt - Broom.**

 **TV Show Quote - Do I wear a huge 'Kick Me' sign on my back?**

 **Unusual Pairing - RemusSirius**

 **School of Prompt - Radio**

 **200 Prompts, 100 Stories - Remus Lupin, Quidditch Stadium.**

* * *

 **Word Count Without AN - 1616**

* * *

 **You Had Me At Hot Chocolate**

Remus sat in his favourite armchair, his foot tapping to the warbling of whoever was the newest star on the Wizarding Wireless Radio, proofreading his latest article. Of course, it was likely it wouldn't be published, but he strived for perfection in his writing in the hope that one day, he would see his name on the byline of a serious article for a change.

As it was, he still only saw his name on random pieces that his arse of a boss forced him to write. If he didn't have rent to pay, he'd quit the paper in an instant. Only the thought of being homeless and without chocolate kept his quill moving across parchment as he thought of flowery words to make the dullest of information sound even remotely interesting.

The tinkling sound of his doorbell interrupted his flow and he sighed, tossing the parchment onto the table beside him. He wondered who would be calling on him on a Saturday. Usually, the only people to ever ring that doorbell were the delivery guys from the Chinese takeaway. He walked to the door, peering through the distorted glass window to try and make out who his visitor was. Frowning, he opened it to find the red faced Editor-In-Chief of the Daily Prophet.

"Is something wrong with my last article?" Remus asked, irritated but unsurprised when the man pushed passed him and stormed into the living room. Closing the door, Remus took a deep, calming breath, before he followed his boss.

"That bloody idiot, Gudgeon, can't do the match and you're the only one left to do it. I can't believe he'd let me down like this, it's disgusting, his work ethic is in the gutter, I tell you. So, you need to be at the Puddlemere United Stadium in half an hour, here is your press pass. I want an interview with Sirius Black on my desk by the end of the night, and if you can, try and get Potter in on it."

Remus gaped at the Editor. "Um... Didn't Gudgeon's wife go into labour last night?"

"That's no bloody excuse! News doesn't stop because he want's to play happy families at the hospital. He's got the rest of his life to play daddy, I need the match covering!"

"I've never covered Quidditch before, Sir," Remus replied nervously. "I'm not sure I'm the right man -"

"I don't care if you're the right man, you're the only man! Look, Lupin, I don't care how you do it, just bloody do it. Twenty minutes, I expect you to be there."

With that, the man let out a huff and walked back out of the living room. Remus heard the slam of his front door seconds later. He sighed to himself.

"Do I wear a huge 'kick me' sign on my back?" he asked the empty room.

.O.O.O.O.

Remus bounced on the balls of his feet, trying to warm himself up. He had no idea why the hundreds of cheering, screaming fans in the Quidditch Stadium would put them through this kind of cold, just to watch a few balls get thrown around in the air. He'd already pulled the zipper on his coat right up to his chin, hoping to keep the warmth around his body, but it wasn't working.

His reporters pad held limply in his hand, he watched the match with disinterest. The players looked like blurs they flew so fast, and Remus was sure that some of the moves they were making were impressive, if the reaction of the crowd was anything to go by, but so far, he'd seen nothing to support the fact that Quidditch was the Wizarding Nation's favourite sport.

Finally, a streak flew through the sky, and the whistle blew, stopping all play. What had previously just been a streak turned out to a be a black haired young man, and he was now flying a lap of honour, a little flash of gold that Remus assumed to be the snitch clutched in his hand.

"Puddlemere United Wins! 350 to 90!" was being announced over the roar of approval those in the Puddlemere stands let out, and Remus smiled grimly. Hopefully, Sirius Black and James Potter would be happy to give him a decent interview since they'd won.

He fought against the tide of the crowd to get to the players changing area, lingering outside for a chance to talk to the 'stars.' This was the part of being a reporter he despised above all others. It made him feel like a ridiculous teenager, waiting to catch a glimpse of their idol. The stands were almost completely empty by the time the changing room door opened, and Remus was about to give up and go home.

A cup of hot chocolate sounded like heaven.

"Oh! Sorry to keep you waiting mate, we were expecting old Gudgy! He usually just follows us into the changing room."

Remus didn't know which one was which, but he hoped he could save himself the embarassment of having to ask. He'd hoped that by seeing the seeker had black hair, and knowing that James Potter was the seeker would save him, but unluckily for Remus, both had messy dark hair. "It's fine. His wife's had the baby, or at least, she was in labour last I heard. I'm Remus Lupin, I pulled the short straw."

"Short straw? You didn't want to come and interview us?" asked the taller of the two men, tilting his head to the side. He was looking at Remus like he was a particularly difficult puzzle that he wanted to work out.

Then again, it wasn't like it took a lot of brains to fly a broom, so maybe not that difficult of a puzzle after all.

Remus shrugged. "I'm not a fan of Quidditch, sorry."

"And your boss thought it would be a good idea to send you to interview two Quidditch players? Sounds like an intelligent guy."

"Yeah, well," Remus trailed off. "Any chance I can get this going before my hands fall off from the cold?"

The shorter of the two laughed. "Sure. Ask away."

"Mr Potter, congratulations on catching the Snitch. Did you fear at any point that the opposing seeker was going to catch it before you?"

Remus glanced between them, waiting for one of them to answer so he'd know who was who. He saw them exchange a look before the taller of the two replied.

"Thanks. Not really, though of course there is always the chance that I won't get to the Snitch first. It comes down to confidence, I guess. Confidence is key on the Quidditch Pitch, you have to believe you're better than those you're flying against."

Remus nodded, somewhat surprised at the answer. His dicto-quill flew across the parchment he was now holding firmly in front of him. He was about to ask his next question when the two cracked up laughing.

"You have no idea who we are, do you?" asked the taller one with a playful grin. "Sirius Black, pleased to make you're acquaintance."

Remus could feel his cheeks burn with embarrassment as his face flooded with colour. "I'm so sorry," he apologised. "Really I am. I know I should have done research before I came here, but my boss turned up at my house without notice and told me I was to be here within half an hour so I really didn't have time, and I don't follow Quidditch so I didn't know what you looked like and then -"

He was cut off when James chuckled. "Is there an off button to your mouth?" he asked, making Remus blush further. "Seriously mate, it's fine. It's actually quite refreshing to meet someone who doesn't automatically fall at our feet."

"Um... Right. Well. Sorry again. Mr Black, how do you feel about taking another step towards the Final?"

Sirius was looking at him with amusement in his eyes. "I'm happy we're almost at the final, and I'm confident that we can get there and win. We have a strong team at the moment, and it will take a lot to challenge us."

Remus nodded. He was about to ask another question, when James checked his watch and swore quietly. "Lily's going to bloody kill me! I'm late for our date. Again! Sorry, Remus, I gotta go. Come back after the next match and we'll sit down and have a proper chat, alright?"

Remus nodded, feeling a bit bemused. At least Gudgeon would be happy with his next assignment. Sirius seemed to understand the look in his eyes.

"James requested _you_ come back, Remus. Not Gudgeon. Now, how about you join me for some ice cream, and I'll fill out that parchment for your boss, huh?"

"Ice cream?" Remus asked, raising his eyebrow. "It's bloody freezing."

Sirius wrinkled his nose. "Lily told me ice cream was good for a first date. How about ice cream and hot chocolate then?"

"First date?"

Now Remus was completely confused. This day was just getting stranger and stranger.

"Well... you know, you're hot and I'm single, and I'm hoping you're single and like I said, Lily said ice cream was good for a first date, so..."

Throwing caution to the wind, Remus smiled. "You had me at hot chocolate."


End file.
